Conventional vehicle interior lights, or chart lights, which employ movable colored filters in combination with a white light source are generally known. These existing chart lights use colored filters deployed in front of a white light source to convert white light to colored light. For example, red filters are sometimes used with a white light source at night in order to prevent the momentary blindness that white light causes in a dark environment.
The filter used in existing chart lights is a disk which is positioned with its edge toward the light source when white light is required. To change from white light to red light, the pilot or cockpit crew would rotate the front bezel of the unit, which would active a pin/slot combination to rotate the red plastic disk across the light source.
Problems exist with conventional light charts, such as the poor reliability of some filters causing an inability to change colors and the relatively short lifespan of conventional light sources. Thus, a need exists for an improved vehicle interior light.